


The Lost One

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: hp100, Dark, Drabble, M/M, Prophecy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-30
Updated: 2006-06-30
Packaged: 2017-11-07 12:04:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prophesies aren't just for heroes</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lost One

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the HP100 weekly challenge (go Slytherins!) "Born to be Bad"

_When dark and light cross, the lost one will come… A briar among flowers, a thorn in the garden… Born to those who defy prediction… born of two fathers, born of two houses… He will succeed where his fathers have failed… he will destroy and unite all in death…_

\---

Tom smirked and placed the crystal globe back on the shelf. Arm in arm the couple walked out of the Ministry, Harry absently rubbing his bulging stomach.

"What's on your mind?" Tom kissed Harry's temple gently.

"His destiny," Harry replied. "Greater and darker than either of us."

"Yes. Our little Briar."


End file.
